Rise to the Inner Universe
by InfiniteIceRelease
Summary: Remember me... even in the light of the fake moon...


Title: Rise to the Inner Universe

Title: Rise to the Inner Universe  
Pairing: Ichigo Kurosaki/Kisuke Urahara

Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me, in your memory

Shining brightly, the moon cast its pale light down upon the bodies beneath it… almost as if shielding them… protecting them… and in return the light was reflected as sweat made them glow like the gods they were. Two gods… lost in moments of bliss that could last forever…

Remember, when your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended  
Just remember me

Moving with the quickness of a hardened warrior but the softness of a woman they continued their silent act. Light orange hair glistened atop a sweating forehead, and eyes of a deep mahogany lay half-lidded in ecstasy. The owner lay beneath his lover, moving to the rhythm set before him, yet not caring whether it was fast or slow.  
"Ah…"

I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,  
It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun

The wind whipped about them with fervor, seeming to envy their act of lust and love. Above him, once so powerful and revered, the blond former-captain now panted in pleasure. Pink lips parted glistening in the moonlight as saliva from their last kiss still lingered in the open. Ichigo smiled to himself and lurched his body forward to meet a particularly hard thrust. His partner cried out in bliss.

I'm with you  
Whenever you tell, my story  
For I am all I've done

Blond unruly hair brushed against darkened welts against a pale neck; love-bites given by his voracious lover, though loved never-the-less. The boy beneath him sported bruises on his hips from his harsh fingers as he ground his member into Ichigo's thigh.  
"Harder…" The whisper, though quiet and almost imperceptible, was quickly accommodated.

Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me, in your memory  
Remember me

Ichigo cried out loudly as Kisuke thrust harshly into his body, slamming into his prostate over and over again. White lights danced behind his eyes but he fought them; he would not be the first to give in.  
But above him, in a rare show of emotion, the former captain grinned wickedly and flipped the other over him so that Ichigo was riding him.  
"Ahnn!!"  
Kisuke grabbed the boys hips for the second time that night and forced sweet sounds from his younger lover as he drove mercilessly into the tight hole around his cock.

I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers  
And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky

Soon he could fight it no longer, and Ichigo came with a harsh burst of power. Petals and leaves from the nearby cherry blossom trees broke off and whirled in the raging wind, enveloping them in their heated moment, as if guiding them.  
The orange-haired boy bent over, hard once more, and kissed his lover fervently, sucking on the blonde's lower lip hard enough to leave a slight mark.  
Chuckling to himself about how much stamina the other deathgod had, the shopkeeper snaked a hand upward to play with a sweat-slicked nipple.

As long as I still can reach out, and touch you  
Then I will never die

The moments they shared together in the nights of the training grounds where theirs alone. No one disturbed them… it was as if… someone was looking out for them. Though the moonlight was fake, it did not take away from the beauty of the scene, or the reality of their secret love.

Remember, I'll never leave you  
If you will only  
Remember me

The blossoms floated almost calmly now, plastering themselves to Ichigo's body as he rode his lover to the brink of almost-madness. The slow torture of blinding pleasure… endless and infinite bliss…  
It was their feeling. Their feeling that they shared on these nights when Kisuke would alter the training grounds to suit their wants. The petals were so lovely… on Ichigo's skin.

Remember me...

Mohogany eyes locked with the other mans as they neared their limits. For the boy, his second would blow away his first… for the man…  
"Please…"  
Quietly, the orange-haired deathgod pleaded with his eyes. In this place he had no need for the farce of an attitude he normally carried. He could let down his guard here…

Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me  
In your memory

Nodding with a warm smile, Kisuke Urahara slammed into the boy above him with reckless abandon, finally letting himself go. The moment was nearing, and they were ready for it. The idle hand that teased playfully with the teens nipple now buried itself in the orange locks, dragging the boy down for a deep kiss.

Remember, when your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended  
I live forever  
Remember me

Harder… Faster… the pace moved almost blindingly. Breaking off the kiss and arching his back almost painfully, Ichigo howled out his release to the pale moon in the sky. Kisuke grunted loudly and closed his eyes tightly, the light dancing behind his eyes almost too much to bear as he released himself inside of his lover.

Remember me  
Remember... me...

As the tension in their bodies drained and disappeared, their eyes locked once again. But this time, no words were needed. They knew. They would always know, and it would remain this way for all eternity…  
As long as you remember…  
Remember their love…


End file.
